Somewhat of a Mystery
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: There were only a few things that Brian O'Conner could not figure out the one thing that baffled him the most was Dom and Letty.


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I hate that they killed off Letty! I hate it with every fiber of my being. Michelle Rodriguez is a great actress and now they are probably going to though in a tramp that Dom falls for. I HATE IT! That's just how the story is suppose to go, Dom loves Letty for the rest of his life not moves on, with a bimbo.**

Somewhat of a mystery

There were only a few things that Brian O'Conner could not figure out. In high school he didn't see the point of learning moles. It's not like he was going to use them ever again. While dealing with work he was not sure why he had to listen to old men in suits that had no idea what happens on the streets and why he is becoming friends with the Toretto family. Then there were his feelings towards Mia, but he was getting more and more confidant that it was love every day.

The one thing that baffled him the most was Dom and Letty. They were the opposite of the picture perfect couple. They had only a few things in common with each other, such as, the love for cars, the need for speed, the thrill of the next big thing, and most importantly they had the team.

But the one thing that didn't make sense to him was the thing that attracted them to each other. Brian knew that Letty was hot, who wouldn't? The thing is Brian was not sure why Dom, who could have any girl every night, would choose to be with a girl that does not tolerate cheating, why he would be with a girl that was not clingy, or dressed like whore, but instead stayed at a distance and dressed like a tomboy. He didn't get it.

One day he decided to ask what it was that attracted them to each other.

"Hey Leon, can I ask you a question?" Leon, who had been doing the dishes that night turned and looked at him, as if he were not sure that he wanted to answer the question already.

"Um, sure."

"What can you tell me about Dom and Letty?"

At this the scrawnier kid smiled finished drying the dish in his hand and sat at the table.

"What do you want to know?" He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest.

"How about how they got together?"

"Well as Mia told you Lett, liked him pretty much all her life, but Dom only started to like her when she was fifteen turning sixteen. Lett, had gotten this boy friend, and Dom got jealous. I mean this guy was everywhere Letty was, and trust me it got annoying. We couldn't go anywhere without him coming and Dom was the one who hated it the most."

"What did he do?"

"Used Mia to get information about him," Leon started to laugh, "He was so jealous that every time that kid was about to lean in and kiss Letty he would be there, demanding something from her or from him. He made sure that the kid was never alone with her. And it worked, well that was until Letty caught on to what he was doing and called him out on it."

Leon trailed off, shaking his head with a smirk on his face, "Letty was in his face demanding that he leave them alone, and when she tried to walk away he kissed her. Right there in the middle of the whole school and she didn't pull back, but she didn't stop seeing that guy, and that only pissed Dom off more."

"I'll bet. So when did they finally get together?"

"Letty had just turned sixteen and she won her first big race, she didn't invite the kid along, and when she won the race Dom was right by her and she, well, she basically through herself at him."

"Oh." That was all Brian could say, "And after that?"

"Dom cut it to the guy gently." Leon smiled and Brian knew for fact that Dom didn't tell him 'gently'. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, for now." With that Leon went upstairs and went to bed, the back door swung open and Vince came in.

He and Vince had been getting along a little bit better, and he had a lot more questions to ask so he decided to give it a try.

"Have Dom and Letty ever broken up?"

Vince looked at Brian from the corner of his eye as he sat down, "Once. But that was a long time ago."

"Why?"

"Because Letty was not sure of Dom's true feelings and wasn't sure that she could be with a major flirt."

"How do you know this?"

"Come on, I'm like, Lett's best friend." At the statement both guys laughed knowing that Jesse and Mia were her best friends.

"No, um they were broken up for about a month and during that month Dom was intolerable. You think he's bad now, you should see him with out Lett, it's just not right. She wasn't the same either, like she would go to bed early and that meant that we couldn't stay up late any more watching TV, 'cause she slept on the couch."

"So Dom didn't even try to get her back?"

"Oh he tried, but everything that he did she would turn down and then the girls at the races were no help. So, Dom found another way to show his affection." At the look Brian gave him he continued with his story, "Well you know those dog tags that she never takes off? Dom got then for her, they were her brothers, he went in to the military when she was little and never came back. She had been trying to get them for years and Dom just walked into the building and walked out five minutes later with it in hand. We went everywhere to see what she would like and since she is Latin he thought that he would get her another one that said '_semper fi.' _It means always faithful, a military term."

"That's nice of him."

"No, he didn't do it out of kindness, he knew how much it would mean for her to have it and also knew that she would forgive him and then they could get back together. So he did it for her and himself."

"It was still a nice thing to do."

Vince shrugged, "Yeah well, don't tell him that." With that he left and Brain sat there thinking about what he had learned. Was it love that made Dom get her the dog tags? Was it love that made him jealous of her first boyfriend, or was it just the fact that he wanted her and no one else was allowed to have her?

This was still a mystery. And the story wasn't even half way through.

* The next morning*

Mia came down the stairs she was usually the first one up in the morning and she knew that this morning she wasn't because she smelled food.

When she got down stairs, she was surprised to see Brian setting the table, and looked up at her with a smirk.

"You didn't lock the back door."

"Maybe because no one is stupid enough to break into mine and my brothers house, thinking that they would make it out alive." She smiled at him and sat down next to him at the table.

"I have a few questions about Dom and Letty."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean, they are just so different and I know that it is none of my business, but I just have to know."

"Okay, shoot."

"Has Dom ever told Letty that he loved her?"

"He told her that years ago, and he doesn't say it much. It kind of crushed him because when he told her, she didn't say it back right away. She made him wait like ten minutes."

"What?"

"Yeah, she just stood there with a shocked expression on her face, she looked kind of scared and when she didn't say anything Dom got a little scared. But when she finally told him he let out this big breath and kissed her with, I'm pretty sure, everything that he had."

Brian nodded his head and thought of another question, "Does he favor her in ways that he doesn't the rest of the team?"

With that Mia started to laugh. "Are you kidding me? Does he favor her? Hell yes! I'm not kidding, you know how Dom doesn't like when you eat anywhere in the house but the kitchen? Well he lets Lett eat anywhere she pleases. Always. And he lets her take like hour long showers and helps her with her car before anyone else's. When someone is talking he mostly listens to Letty. You do not want to get me started."

Brian just looked at her stunned. "Vince told me about her first boy friend. What was his name?"

Again Mia started to laugh, she had tears in her eyes and was holding her stomach, "I'm sorry, it just, it just that first boyfriend of hers was, was, was Jesse!" She continued to laugh and when Brian caught on he laughed also.

When the sound of foot steps came down the stairs they stopped laughing, and ate their food trying to keep a straight face. 'Wow' was all Brian could think.

After breakfast, Dom and Letty left, leaving Brian there to talk to everyone. Leon, Vince, Jesse and Mia were sitting at the table and Brian smirked, this was going to be easy.

"So I heard that you were Letty's first boyfriend, Jess."

Jesse looked at Brian with a shocked face then glanced around the table, "Yeah, um we don't speak about that any more."

"Well not in front of Dom." This came from Leon who leaned back in his chair and was looking very amused.

"Did you ask her out?"

"No, um it just sort of happened."

"Yeah, sort of like one day a puppy dog started to follow her around." Leon started to laugh at the joke that Vince had just said which got him kicked in the shin under that table by Mia.

"How did you become a part of the team?"

"I beat Leon and Vince at a race, got really hot girls and helped with cars in the shop, Dom still giving me a hard time. Then the next thing I know is that I got a room up stairs and Dom is starting to treat me like family."

"Yeah, like an easy target family member." Again this gave Mia the right to kick Vince a from under the table. He moaned and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Do you still have feelings for Letty?"

"No, I mean I will always love her, she's my best friend but I don't love her like that." After a pause Jesse continues, "Plus Dom would kill me."

All the guys, and Mia, nodded their heads at that statement. They defiantly understood.

"So did any one else try any thing with Letty?"

"Leon!" Vince shouted.

"Dude, so did you." Leon shoved Vince almost knocking him out of his seat.

"Who first?"

"Vince." Mia smiled at him and looked over at Brian.

"Well, I mean, I only thought that she was hot, I never really tried acting on it."

"Do you still think she's hot?" At this question everyone at the table looked at him, not only with curiosity.

"Who doesn't?" Vince tried to play it cool. And the guys at the table couldn't disagree.

"How about you, Leon?"

"Dude, that happened a long time ago, she was like thirteen when I had an interest."

Vince and Mia laughed at this, "It went on longer than that though."

Vince nodded his head, "Yeah, um about what, a year or so?"

"Something like that." Everyone at the table began to laugh.

"So is she always so tough?"

"Well, to Letty its second nature to be that tough, she has to be able to defend herself or the team. But no, she is not always that tough."

Jesse looked like he wanted to add something but thought against it. Vince nodded his head and Leon looked down, as if the thought of Letty being weak was a bad thing.

"Where did they go today?"

"Oh, umm we don't know." Jesse told him, while everyone nodded in confirmation.

"What do you mean?"

Mia spoke up, "Well you know how people have anniversaries?" When Brian nodded she went on, "Well, Dom and Letty have about twelve."

"They celebrate everything that happens in their relationship; like today is the day that Dom first told Letty he loved her."

"Wait, Jesse I thought today was the day Letty first told Dom that she loved him."

"Nope."

"Then what day is that?" Leon was very confused, and so was Brian. This made no sense to him at all.

"Leon, can you be anymore stupid, check the calendar."

Leon got up and went to a drawer that Brian had thought to be empty, because no one went in there. Well until now.

"Today is? The day that Dom first told Letty he loved her."

"Told you."

The whole table busted out laughing, Jesse sounded like a little kid and even he had to laugh at it.

"So you just marked down all their important dates?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Leon handed the calendar over to Brian and he flipped through all the months.

"There must be like seventy days marked on here."

"More gets added, every year." Mia told him with a smile.

"I find it cute." Everyone turned and looked at Vince, who shrugged, got up and got a glass of water. "There were more, but they stopped going out for those ones, instead staying home all night."

"Oh." Was all Brian could say, it made sense to mark down your special days, but to have so many, and celebrate them all, was just not something that he could wrap his head around.

"When do they come back?"

"When they feel like it, or until Letty wants to come home." Jesse shrugged as he leaned back into his seat, slouching a little.

They talked about other stuff for a while and Brian left, and as he drove home he kept thinking about everything that he had learned about the mystery couple.

The more that he thought about it the more of a mystery they became to him. So they had a lot of memories that they liked to celebrate, they just left and didn't come home, until they felt like it. Brian laughed correcting himself until _Letty_ felt like coming home.

He went over to his computer and checked his e mail. The Captain sent him an e mail telling him that he needs to do his job and stuff like that. He deleted it rolling his eyes at the message he got at least seven times a day.

There was another one from Mia, he opened it and a picture of Dom and Letty came up. It was from when they were teens; Dom was looking at her as if she was the greatest thing that walked the earth. Then the picture changed to one that was taken a few years ago, he had seen this picture before, Dom was leaning up against a car that he didn't recognize and Letty was in his arms watching the cars as he nuzzled her neck.

That one turned black then out of nowhere it turned to another one; this one was picture that he had never seen before. Letty and Dom were asleep on the couch, he had both arms wrapped around her and she had a small smile on her face.

The picture turned again, to one that he recognized, the picture was taken at the barbeque that he was invited to last month. Letty was sitting on Dom's lap, he had and arm wrapped around her and she had one thrown around his neck. They looked happy and able to let go of all the drama and she could forget about the girls from the races and he could forget that she had once been with Jesse and that Vince and Leon find her hot. They just forgot about the world until there was only them.

Slowly he got it. Brian knew why he loved Letty, and why she loved Dom. They were one when they were together; they were the balance that kept them going. This was something no one could take form them and not many people had. Hell Brian wasn't sure if anyone else on this planet had what they had.

Brian looked at the pictures for a few minutes longer, until a feeling of sadness came over him, he felt as though he was missing something in his life and now he knew what it was. He wanted a love like Dom and Letty. He wanted someone to be there for him after a race, be there for him after he had a bad day. Someone that he could count on, something that no one else had; and as he looked at the pictures, he knew what he wanted, and knew who he wanted it with.


End file.
